Fates Help
by Marauderette1998
Summary: Starts a week after Rory's grad party. Logan drinks away the pain. Rory pretends its not there. They both come to face the facts when a drunk goes over the edge.
1. Chapter 1

Blah blah im eleven and have good writing skills so read. Please. Oh and don't worry by the end Rogan will forever live. Hint is LIVE.

**1 week after Rory's grad party**

Logan Huntzberger was sitting in his favorite bars. Or should I say one of his favorites. He had many. He just didn't know what to do with himself anymore. He had planned on going to California but his plans fell through when his Ace rejected him. He drank so much he forgot about it. He forgot about almost everything but her. He was as thin as a 17 year old and as pale as a piece of paper. He spent all of his time in one of many bars. And I mean **all** of his time. He hasn't left except when the bartender of his first kicked him out and he ended up here. He had been kicked out of multiple bars already for non-stop drinking. But this one hasn't kicked him out yet. The only thing he eats during the day was a sandwhich and that was only when Colin and Finn came and forced him to eat. He thought he had no reason to live. His only love was gone. He kept remembering everything until his thoughts were once again drowned out by a voice saying, 'You deserve it, to be hurt. Who could ever love you. You are a disappointment. She is better off without you.' and he always thought they voice was right. He wished he could just end it all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rory Gilmore sat alone in her room. She always feigned happy for her family. But she is hurting badly. She doesn't get enough to eat anymore and she leaves her room enough so they don't get suspisous. She knows she deserves it for breaking his heart. He moved to California (or so she thought) and left. She was never much of a drinker and that didn't change now. She just bottled all her feelings up. She also stopped talking to most of her old friends. She didn't know why she couldn't just say yes. She misses him so much. But she always keeps a straight face. She thinks that he is gone so her pain will leave soon too. But she also knows she is to in love for that to happen. Nobody really knows how she feels because they don't understand. Whenever she starts missing him a voice runs through her head, 'You broke his heart so you deserve to feel like this. You are both better off.' Sometimes she just wants to end it all.

I promise the next one will be longer. Oh and like i said i am 11 so if you post a flame dont be to much of a complete arse. please R&R


	2. Going Down

**Chapter 2**

Logan slammed down his phone. His dad just got finished telling him how much of a disappointment he has been. He had said, "You've done stupid things before, like jumping off a cliff and nearly dieing but not going to California is the stupidest thing anyone has ever done. I thought you would get your act together but boy was I wrong." then he hung up. That was when the thought hit Logan, just like he hit the ground in Costa Rica… His thoughts were interrupted when Finn came in. "Before you ask, not that you were going to i'm sure, me and Colin take shifts to make sure you don't do anything stupid like hurt yourself." he just looked at him. Until, for the first time in a week Logan spoke, "You don't need to be here, but sense you are get a drink." and before he could say no Logan raised his hand and a new drink was delivered. Finn shook his head no. "I know what you are doing but I'm not supposed to me drinking." After about five minutes of arguing Finn was sitting down with the whiskey in hand. An hour later both of them were plowed and they started talking. "You know mate, you should leave this place every once in a while. Why do you stay here?" he told him everything. Between missing his Ace to thinking of jumping off the cliff in Costa Rica again. At the end Finn just sat there, "You can't do that mate. You might want to now, but she doesn't hate you. I'm sure she feels the same as you man. But don't jump, please, people will miss you." "Like who?" "Me, Colin, Honor, Steph, reporter girl." "No she won't." "You don't think so, well watch." he took out his phone and found her number and dialed it. "Hello." a tired voice answered. It was then they realized it was already 1 am. "Hello love." "Finn, why are you calling me, did something happen to… did something happen?" "No love nothing happened to Logan, just calling I am sitting here in his favorite of hundreds of bars." "So you are both drunk?" "Yep but you can always trust a drunk person." "Wait isn't Lo… he in California?" "Oh no love he was supposed to but was to busy at a bar drinking away the memory and hasn't left unless to go to a new bar."

Finn was leading up to him asking if she missed him. Logan was sitting through this whole thing with his head in his hands. He loved hearing her voice but it also hurt him so much the pain was indescribable. "Of course he was, Goodbye Finn" and with that she hung up. Back in the bar Logan had already chugged 3 whiskeys before Finn made him stop. "I'm sorry mate I didn't think she would hang up before we really started to talk. Logan just ordered another and was halfway finished a few seconds later when Colin came in. Finn got up and Colin knew right away. "Finn, you are drunk." Finn nodded. "Why you had one order, to supervise and not drink. If anything happens it is your fault. Lets go. You can't drive." by the time they left Logan was ordering a new drink. But the bartender didn't bring a new drink. "You have to leave. You have drank far to much now go." Logan glared at him but put down the money. The bartender didn't realize he would have to drive. But the bartender did hear something that sounded like, "Costa Rica I come." Logan got into his car and started to drive. It was then he realized, A: he shouldn't be driving and B: it was raining. He silently drove the wrong way home. He was going to go home to take care of a few things before he went to Costa Rica. It took until he was driving on the edge of a steep drop and next to a forest to realize he had no idea where he was going. Then his phone rang. He answered it. It was Colin. "Where are you!" Colin yelled "I don't know…" then he dropped the phone and screamed. He had turned around but didn't see the drop and his foot slipped. He went down and it was all a rush. He went out when his head hit the dashboard. It was at least a mile drop. The last thing he remembered was Ace. He remembered all his good memories only to find most of them include his Ace Then it went black

Rory just left one of her grandma's Male Yale parties. She went straight to her room and after hours of crying and thinking about him she fell asleep. She dreamt that she had said yes and what would have happened. She was woken up by her phone ringing. It was Finn. "Hello." a tired voice answered. It was then she realized it was already 1 am. "Hello love." "Finn, why are you calling me, did something happen to… did something happen?" She couldn't bring herself to say his name. "No love nothing happened to Logan, just calling, we are sitting here in his favorite of hundreds of bars." "So you are both drunk?" "Yep but you can always trust a drunk person." "Wait isn't Lo… he in California?" "Oh no love he was supposed to but was to busy at a bar drinking away the memory and hasn't left unless to go to a new bar." "Of course he was, Goodbye Finn" and with that she hung up. She wasn't really mad because she knows he must of really been hurt to never leave the bar but it was the move to California that really affected the relationship. But her guilt for hanging up on finn and hurting logan paired with her love for Logan overrode her anger completely.

She layed back down even though it took all of her will power to not call Finn back, or even call Logan himself. She just sat there wondering if Logan was alright. Hoping he didn't do something stupid. She knew how he got when he was drunk. Like last time he was this drunk he nearly died jumping off a cliff in Costa Rica. Then she thought of that until she couldn't take it. She got up and went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She just sat down and waited. She had a really bad feeling ever since talking to Finn. She knew something was going on or Finn would not have called her. Soon her coffee was done and she just sat back down after grabbing a cup. She accidently woke her mom up though, because she knocked over the chair beside her after sitting down. "I know you aren't as happy as you seem. Tell me how you really feel." And Rory told her everything between wishing she said yes to her bad feeling. "I'm sure it was nothing, hun." "But mom, this feeling is real. What if he does something stupid. Remember last time." "How could I forget. Everything will be fine honey." "But m…" "Go back to sleep." with that she went back upstairs. Rory sat there and thought for a moment. She decided she just misses him and went to her room. She fell asleep thinking of him, of all the memories they share.

After dropping Finn off Colin went back to the bar only to find Logan wasn't there. Colin started to panic because Finn told him what Logan was feeling. He went to the bartender. "I kicked him out. Don't know where he went but I do know he said something about Costa Rica when he left." Then Colin just ran out while trying to call Logan. Logan answered. "Where are you!" "I don't know…" then I couldn't here anything for a second. Then he screamed and Colin heard glass shatter when it came clear Logan got in an accident Colin called the police. "Hello, please state your emergency." "My best friend just got into an accident but I don't know where." "Does he have a phone?" "Yes" "His name is?" "Logan Huntzberger" "We will help you friend, and you are?" "I am Colin Mcrea." "We will alert you when we know something." then Colin hung up.


	3. You cant ignore it forever

You asked me to update so here I am but remember i'm only 11 and cant find help with the medical stuff so sorry that I don't know much about it.

After talking to the police Colin drove back to Finn's house only to find him passed out on the couch. He called his girlfriend (_I don't know if they were dating on the show but now they are_) Stephanie. "Hello." "Hey Steph. Um I have some bad news." "What happened Colin?" she was very worried by now. She was already worried because his voice. "Logan was in an accident. He was drunk and got in a wreck but that is all I know." "You don't know where he is or anything?" "No the police will let me know where he is once they find him." "Where are you?" "I'm at Finns house." "I'll be there soon." Steph quickly drove to her friend's house. She didn't even knock, just walked in when she got there. When she went in her boyfriend greeted her. He told her everything that happened. By this time they managed to wake Finn up and tell him what happened. They sat in front of the tv watching the news for any sign while waiting for the call.

About 2 hours later while they were all passed out the phone rang. Steph was the one who woke up. She jumped up and quickly answered the phone. "Hello." She said. "Hello is this Mr. Mcrea?" "No this is his girlfriend." "Well, please let him know that we have found his friend and he has been taken to Hartford Hospital (_If I am correct this is a real hospital_) and is in terrible condition. We have already alerted Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger. He also has two fines; one for drunk driving and the other for not wearing a seat belt. Thank you." She didn't even say anything before the ended the call. She woke up Finn and Colin. Colin drove them to the hospital and Steph called Honor to let her know. "Should we let anyone else know?" Steph asked the boys. Both of them thought about _her_. They didn't know if they should call her. Steph herself was also thinking about that problem. "Should we call Rory?" "No." Finn spoke. Colin agreed, "She can find out on the news when it airs." Steph nodded. Soon enough they were at the hospital. They all rushed in. They went up to the lady and the front desk. "Hello." she said. "Um, hello, we're here to see Logan Huntzberger." "Are you family?" "No, but…" "I am sorry but to visit you have to be family or have permission from family." They all looked at each other. Then Steph called Honor back. "Can you give us permission to see Logan in the hospital?" she asked before Honor even said hello. "Um, yeah certainly and I'll be there soon." The nurse wasn't happy but still let them through.

In the room she led them to a doctor was standing in front of Logan. "Excuse me." Colin spoke to him. The doctor turned to them, "Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle." they just nodded hello. "Can you tell us what his injuries are?" Colin asked. "And you are?" "We are his friends, practically family," he said with a hopeful face. "Very well, he cracked his skull and has a concussion, he has several major and minor cuts, bruises both internally and externally, he cracked several ribs and finally he is unconscious and we are not sure when or if he will wake up. We are doing everything we can." by the time he was don't talking Honor came in. Steph told her what happened to him while Colin and Finn were standing next to Logan. Both girls were crying and the boys were nearly crying. They fell asleep in chairs in Logan's room that night.

Rory didn't wake up until after 11 and that was only because her mother woke her up and dragged her out to watch the news. Rory was forced to sit and watch. They were reporting a car accident. "Why did you…" "Shh, just listen." The reporter on the news said, "The driver was drunk when he went over the edge. One of his friends called the police and they searched for him. His name is Logan Huntzberger." at this point Rory knew why her mom woke her up and was paying rapt attention to the speaker while unconsciously hoping Logan was fine even though she knew he wasn't just fine. "He has been placed at Hartford Hospital. We can not tell you of his injuries as his sister did not allow it and his parents have not talked to presses. The final question is will the heir to the Huntzberger fortune be okay." She was tearing up at the end. She turned to her mom for help. "There is nothing I can do hun." She just sat there as her mom walked away. She hadn't even realized that about five minutes have already passed. Her mom came back out with two coffees, both of course for Rory. The whole day was a blur for Rory. After getting no sleep that night she decided to visit him the next day. She woke up at about 6 am after finally falling asleep at 3 am. She got up and made a pot of coffee. She sat down and thought about what she was going to say to Colin, Finn, and Steph. Who defiantly would be there. Then there is Honor. She didn't even know if Logan was awake. While thinking about all of this she fell asleep again. She woke up at 11. She went up to her room and changed. She got a cup of coffee and left after that. She doesn't remember the drive there, just getting in the car and stopping at the hospital. She went in and was surprised to see it wasn't crowded with people who 'knew' Logan. She walked straight up to the front desk. "Hello, how can I help you?" "I'm here to see Logan Huntzberger." "Are you family, miss?" "No." "I'm sorry you have to be family." "Let her through." said a thick Australlian accent. She jumped and turned toawrds the voice. It was Finn. "And you are?" "I am permitted by his sister to allow certain people in." "Very well sir. Follow him." She turned and saw Finn was already walking. She ran to catch up with him. "Why did you let me through?" "Quite frankly, I don't know love." His voice was cold but not bitter. "How is he?" "Physical or emotional state, because both are equally bad." she heard a trace of bitter then and was guilty because she knew what he was talking about. When they made it to his door Finn went in first and motioned her in.

Colin, Steph, Honor, and Finn all woke up when the doctor came to check on Logan. It was around 10:30. They just sat there watching the stupid tv in the box. Then the news came on. It was reporting Logan's car accident. By the time it was finished they were mad that all they cared about is the fact that the heir might not take on the buisness. That day they had to deal with hundreds of people trying to see Logan. The day just dragged on and on. Finally they all agreed they should go home shower and come back. All except for Honor who wanted to stay but couldn't. She was going to come back tomorrow. By the time all three were back it was 11. They went to sleep but didn't sleep very much and when they did they were, of course, very restless. Steph was the first one to wake up at 9:00. She didn't want to wake her friends up yet. She dealt with more people until Honor came. Colin woke up soon after she got here but Finn was still asleep. At around 10:00 Mitchum and Shira came. Honor fought with her parents for a while until she got them to leave. They sat and talked for a while before Finn got up to walk around. He mindlessly found his self at the lobby. He saw something he didn't think he would. He saw Rory talking to the lady at the front desk. "Hello, how can I help you?" "I'm here to see Logan Huntzberger." "Are you family, miss?" "No." "I'm sorry you have to be family." "Let her through." Finn said. She jumped and turned torwds him. "And you are?" she asked him "I am permitted by his sister to allow certain people in." "Very well sir. Follow him." she said the last part to Rory. Finn had already started walking. He was kind of mad at himself for letting her in. She ran to catch up with him. "Why did you let me through?" she asked him "Quite frankly, I don't know love." His voice was cold but not bitter. "How is he?" "Physical or emotional state, because both are equally bad." this time his voice was bitter. But what is to be expected. It is partially her fault. He led her to Logan's room. He walked in first and motioned her in.

Please read. Its only a few sentences. Hey everybody, I'll keep it short. If at least 3 people want me to I will write two endings. One of them will thread off and end quickly but the other will stay part of this story and continue. Leave what you think in comments.


	4. Finn can be smart

Chapter 4 is here.

Finn came back into the room sooner than they thought so they all looked to him. What surprised them most was that there was someone behind him. None of them spoke when they saw who it was. They were too shocked to talk. They were also mad. "Why did you let her in?" Honor asked after she regained herself. She was pretty mad. At Finn and Rory. She couldn't believe that Rory had the guts to come out here when she caused this. And she was mad Finn brought her in when she is the reason her baby brother is the hospital. "She was just there trying to get the lady to let her in and I walked by. I don't know what I was thinking. I was confused but I do think they both could use the closure." Now they were all really shocked. Finn said something smart.

They all looked at each other and knew they all agreed with Finn. Steph was the first to get up. She walked in front of Rory. She surprised even Rory when she hugged her. Honor did the same. Then Colin and Finn. They may still be mad but they did miss her somewhat. Colin and Finn went to the cafeteria while Honor and Steph told Rory about what happened. After filling her in they also left to give Rory some alone time. Once they left Rory went over to Logan. He looked even more broken now than he did when he jumped of the cliff in Costa Rica. She just now noticed that she had been crying. She had held herself together while everybody else was here but now she was alone, except the broken man in the bed. She sat down next to him. "Logan I miss you. I always have and I always will love you. I know you will wake up because you are to strong to not wake up. When you do wake up I would understand if you hate me but I do love you." after that she just sat her head down on his chest and cried. Her very little sleep came back to bight her when she fell asleep.

About thirty minutes later it was only Colin and Finn. Honor went home to give Josh a break from the baby (I don't know if they had a kid but I am going to say they had a baby boy named Seth) and Steph went home to change and such. Before the girls left they were talking about how they shouldn't stay in the hospital the whole time, what they felt about Rory being here, and Logan. Not long after the girls left Colin and Finn both decided to go back to Logan's room to check on him and more so Rory before they went home (Finn to get drunk of course). They walked in to find Rory asleep on Logan's chest. Colin and Finn both knew they were perfect for each other. They knew that they should probably wake her up but she looked so peaceful. She also looked like she needed it. They knew they couldn't just leave her here and disappear. "Rory." she didn't wake up. "Hey wake up." she still didn't. It was then that Finn got the bright idea of how to wake her up.

Finn grabbed his phone, turned it all the way up, put it up to her ear, and told Colin to call him. Colin knew it was a stupid idea but did what his friend told him to see how it turned out. Colin called him and a few seconds later the phone went off. Rory jumped up. She looked at Finn and slapped him. It wasn't hard but she still did it. "Why the hell did you do that?" "Well you see, I needed you to wake up and even though we tried it failed so we tried this. It was pretty funny, wasn't it?" "No" Rory said even though she was smiling. "Listen Rory, you can stay but we are going to hit the road." Colin said. Rory just nodded. "Good to see you again love. Bye." Finn said to her. "Same. Hope to see you again." "Bye. Good to see you too, and you will see me again. I'll make sure of that." they both smiled at her. They then left Rory alone again. She turned to her ex-boyfriend. She was going to win him back when he woke up. She decided to leave as well. She would come back tomorrow. She wasn't going to leave or let him leave again.

Sorry that chapter was so short. The next one will be longer than normal, I promise. Any comments? Well if so leave them.


	5. Logan's Screwed

Hey everybody, im looking for a good beta reader. This is my first story to make it past chapter one so I need a little help. Thanks. Oh and I am making a time skip unless you just want a bunch of chapters about Logan sleeping.

**Two and a half weeks later**

Logan still hasn't woken up. Colin and Finn spend a lot of time there. Honor comes to visit quite a bit too. Steph is here almost as much as Finn and Colin. Then there's, she is here more than Colin and Finn. She spends every other day here and is here all day. She went to the hospital today. Logan was better but still not perfect. That is health wise. She couldn't wait for him to wake up. Today she was at the hospital and Colin and Finn were there too. They were in Logan's room talking. Logan's vision came to and so did he. He was about to sit up and talk but then he saw Rory. He froze. What was she doing here? He didn't know wether to be happy or mad. What was he going to say to her? "The doctors said he should wake up sometime soon." Colin said to Rory and Finn. Logan pretended to be asleep. "What if he wants nothing to do with me anymore." Rory has been worrying about this for a while. She did break his heart. When Logan heard this he didn't know what to say. Rory had his back to him and Finn and Colin were facing him. He sat up and silently told Colin and Finn to be quiet and not let Rory know. Colin and Finn thought of a plan. They looked at eachother and knew they were thinking the same thing. "Rory, do you love him?" Colin asked. "Of course I do Colin, how could you even ask that?" Rory told her friend. Logan was surprised she said that. He, like her, thought the other would hate them. "What is something you want to say to him but have no plans to, love?" Finn asked. "I want to tell that I would marry him, that I love him, that I'm sorry." As Rory said this she had a tear in her eye. "Well now that that is done," Colin started as he walked over to Logan's bed. "We can be happy that our friend is up." Finn completed. Rory froze before she turned around. He heard what she said. Colin and Finn set her up. She was very mad. "Ace," Logan started "You know I feel the same way right." he ended but by now Finn had got up to leave along with Colin but on his way out he pushed Rory beside Logan's bed. Once they left Logan began talking again, "Ace, I never stopped loving you and I never will." Rory started talking after this, "Logan," but before she could get any further Logan kissed her. He cupped her face with his hands. They pulled away after a minute. "I love you too." she told him. "But what does this mean for us?" Rory then asked him. "Well I hope that you can go back to being my girlfriend." Logan informed her. No use in beating around the bush. "I would love to. But lets tell the doctor that you are awake." Logan rolled his eyes at her need for precaution. "Make sure Colin and Finn called everybody and told them I am awake." he told his 'new' girlfriend. She walked out. He sat there thinking about what happened until the doctor came. About ten minutes later the doctor was done. As soon as he left everybody piled in. There was Honor, Steph, Finn, Colin, Rory, and Josh. They all hugged him and then they all just hung out for about thirty minutes before Mitchum and Shira came. The room silenced when they walked in. "Mom, dad. What are you doing here?" Honor asked her parents. She was still mad at them from last time they talked. "We are here to see our son." Shira said stiffly. "Well have you ever thought that your son doesn't want to see you?" Honor countered her mother. "It is not yours or his choice. Please everybody leave." Mitchum said. "Just go guys." Logan said because he knew his parents weren't going anywhere anytime soon. They all got up. Rory gave Logan a quick kiss before she left just to mess with his parents. Once they all were out of the room his parents stood beside his bed. He knew he was in for it now.

Hola. So what do you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan looked up at his parents. They both looked furious if not livid. "How dare you." His father let out in a strangled whisper. "How dare I what?" Logan feigned innocence. "How dare you do that. You were drunk, you could have died." Shira shrieked. For a second Logan thought they finally cared after be neglected, left alone, and sad for most of his childhood. "What would've happened to the business if you had. Do you ever think of anyone but yourself. When I died where would the business of gone?" Mithum finished and made Logan's hope turn into sadness for less than a second before turning into white hot rage. "Do **I **think of anyone but myself, what about you. I **could have** died and yet you only care about the stupid business. Would it kill you to show concern for your son, not as an heir, but as a son for once in your goddamn lives." Logan screamed at his parents. And he screamed the whole thing. His mother slapped him hard across the face but he was more than used to that. "Is that you got?" He asked just then his father had enough and grabbed his arm with one hand very roughly and extremely tight as the other hand did the same to his neck. He knew both would leave long lasting bruises and at this point Logan realized that Mithcum wasn't only furious at him but also many other things to be going this far so it was alright. Logan couldn't even breath anymore "You are nothing more than an heir. If it wasn't for the company I would gladly of killed you myself." Then he realized his last accusation was wrong, or at least slightly, because he was also drunk and Logan could smell it on his breath. He let go and punched Logan three times. Once in the ribs, twice on his upper chest. His father rarely got out of control like this and the pain in Logan's body was purely indescribable. Both his parents left and he sat there extremely still so it didn't hurt. It failed though as he could still feel it. A few seconds later everybody came back in. Honor and Rory went straight to him. Finn and Colin were looking at him when they realized that look. That is the same look he has everytime his parents get really physical. They looked at each other and in seconds they jumped up and Colin ran out the door while Finn ran too Logan. He knew judging by the yelling that Mitchum was madder than he has ever been when he got abusive and the way Logan was acting concerned them. "Did he do it again?" Finn asked. Logan knew what he was talking about. He nodded. Finn could already see the bruises on Logan's neck forming and almost lost it. How could someone do this to his friend, no his brother. Then Logan blacked out. Everybody was beyond confused, well everybody but Honor who could guess it. Just then a doctor came in. "Everybody please move." He checked Logan while Finn was explaining as there was no use in hiding it now. "Okay so Logan was always neglected but his parents rarely got physical. They did today and something is telling me this is worse than ever before." Colin explained. Honor always sort of knew this was happening but Rory was crying silently and Steph was trying not to let her tears escape while Josh just looked ready to punch Mitchum and Shira. After about 5 minutes of silence the doctor turned around. "Well his chest has a slightly minor bruise internally but when it comes to the ribs the ones recently healed were cracked again and he is expected to wake up in about five minutes. He will fully recover, well physically." and with that Dr. Carlise left and we sat and waited for Logan to wake up. After a couple of minutes he slowly opened his eyes. "That hurt more then the crash."

Sorry it was so short but this seemed like a good place to stop, did it not.


	7. Never Normal

Sorry for the last chapter it was late so I was tired and I know it most likely sucked.

Everyone sat quietly as they waited for Logan to wake up. After a few minutes he slowly opened his eyes. "That hurt more that the crash." Logan said seriously. All of them stood up immediately. "You alright mate?" Finn asked. "I'll live. Ace, Honor, Steph it'll be okay." Logan added the last part after addressing Finn and seeing the look on his sister and girlfriend and friends face. Well Rory was crying lightly and silently and Honor was wearing her society mask and Steph just looked sad and angry but always has had good control over her emotions. Logan is the only one who would be able to see the pain and anger. The same worked with Logan. After years of living with Shira and Mitchum it was one of the skills they learnt (Learnt is a word). "No its not Logan." Honor said. "She's right Logan, this is not okay." Colin said. Rory had stopped crying but was thinking. _How can this be okay? Why would he do this to Logan? Nobody deserves this. _"Logan why didn't you tell us?" Steph asked. Logan was like a big brother to her and she wasn't happy, no one was. "Steph I couldn't. It doesn't happen often and by the time I could tell it was over and done." Logan said. He wanted to tell the first time it happened when he was 7. But Mitchum had threatened him. Finn hasn't spoken since he stood up because he was staring at Rory who had long since stopped crying but all the same remained frozen. She was really pale and Finn is the only one who had seen, well other than Logan but that was when she was crying. Finn had always been closest to her, well aside from Logan. "Okay everybody, maybe we should give Rory and Logan some time and we can talk to him when they're done." Finn said. Everybody looked between the two and saw why he said this. They all agreed and left leaving him and Rory alone. She just stared at him before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Logan sat up and hugged her. He only felt a very slight sting in his chest. She then started crying into his shoulder. "Logan, why did they do this to you?" she asked after a minute. Logan nearly cried at the sound of her voice. He didn't, however because he had to be strong. This has happened before so no reason to cry over it, right? "Well, they were mad, Ace. It _will_ be fine. And I promise I will never be like the either of them." Logan said while pulling her away and looking her in the eyes. He saw her smile and she said, "I know. You couldn't be like them if you tried, you are too nice." Logan smiled back up at her. "Well thank you, you aren't too bad yourself." Logan said before leaning down to kiss her. "Well, know this is settled so lets call the others back in." Rory said and even though she was still pretty upset and mad she pushed those feelings away. "Yeah." Logan reluctantly admitted. She got up and went to the door. "Okay, you guys can come back in." Rory said. They all came in. "Feeling better reporter girl?" Finn asked her. "Yep, still not happy, but okay." She said smiling at her friend. For the next while they all hung out and talked. A doctor had come by and said Logan could leave the next. His friends had also managed to get Logan to press charges on Mitchum and possibly Shira. At the end of the day they all agreed that this has been a very crazy month.

Sorry it was short but I wanted to get a chapter out there soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear readers,

I'm terribly sorry but I'm going on vacation and cant update until I get back. But I will stay up all night to update as soon as I get back if I have to. Feel free to be as mean as you like until then. And thanks to those who are reading my stories.

Sincerely,

Your sorry writer,

Alexis.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back.

Rory's pov

Logan was released a few days ago. Everything was going great. Logan and I had talked everything out and are completely happy, well as happy as you can be when your boyfriend is almost always being attacked by presses, his friends are idiots, and your grandparents are trying to get you to marry him (which is quite a lot.) Why now I'm still staying at my moms but i'm very happy instead of pretending. I don't think my mom is too happy with us dating again but she happy to see me happy. I'm watching some random movie when my phone rings. "Hello" I say. "Hey Ace." Logan says on the other end. I smiled. "Hey what's up?" I ask him. "Do I have to have a reason to call my beautiful girlfriend?" He replies to her. She could tell he was smirking on the other end. "I guess not, but what's going on." I inquired him suspiciously. "You know me to well Ace. I need you to be ready in an hour and dress fancy I'll pick you up in an hour. Love ya, bye." he said. "Wait Logan." I tried but he was already gone. Sighing I got up and went to get ready. I got in the shower and after that I changed into a dress and a pair of flats. I put a little bit of make up on and did my hair. He arrived a few minutes later. He rang the doorbell and I got up to answer it. "Hey." he said pulling me to him for a kiss. "Hi." I smiled up at him. He grabbed my hand and led me to the car. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "To celebrate after a small ceremony." he said to me. "What kind of ceremony?" I asked him. "Colin and Steph are eloping." He said simply "What are you kidding! Why?" I was very surprised. "Because as you know he proposed a few days ago but his and Stephs parent are trying to plan the whole thing." Logan informed me. "Where is this going to be held at?" I asked. "A local church." he said. They arrived there not too much later and I was surprised to see so many people. "People from the LDB." He told me quickly and pointed next to Steph. I got the point and stood beside her as Logan stood by Colin. After saying I do's we all left to go to a bar. The whole big group were all just hanging out and catching up. Finn realized that he wanted to get Rosemary's number, as usual. Most everybody got very plastered and that's the last thing I remember. The next thing I know I woke up in Logan's apartment with a massive hangover. Logan was still sleeping next to me so I got quietly and went to his kitchen and made a pot of coffee. I sat down trying to remember everything, anything. Logan came out soon. "Do you remember anything?" he asked. "No, you?" I replied. He shook his head no. "Uhh I should probably go home." I say awkwardly. "Yeah, your mom must be worried. Bye." He said giving me a kiss. "Bye." I say walking out

Logan's pov

After she left I looked for my phone to call Colin. "Hello." he said. "Hey what happened last night?" I asked my friend. "All I know is I'm married." Colin said proudly. "Yeah congrats man." Logan said. "Well I have to go." he said. "Yeah me too, later." I finished. I poured me a cup of coffee and went to watch TV but couldn't pay attention enough to realize that on the news was the whole group last night…..


End file.
